degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 318: Pills N Potions
Main Plot: Abby (Abby is walking with Sophie up to the school as busses and kids are everywhere) Sophie: My can’t thanksgiving break me like two months? Abby: Chin up, we’re already almost halfway done with this school year. And that much closer to summer. Sophie: Why are you so cheery and optimistic on a Monday morning? Abby: Winter snow is in the air, I think things are finally looking up. Sophie: I hope you’re right. Boyfriend at 5 o clock, I’ll catch you in bio. (Sophie leaves and smiles at Eric as he walks by, he pats her on the shoulder and runs up to Abby, giving her a big kiss) Eric: I missed you like crazy. Abby: Sorry, I would much rather be here in Florida with you for Thanksgiving, but I always have to go to DC to see my grandparents. Eric: I get it, no biggie. (Jarrod walks past them and winks at Abby) Jarrod: See you around, short stuff. (Eric gives him an evil glare and Abby holds him back) Abby: Don’t worry about it, Er. Eric: Have they cut back on how much they expect you to sell. If the plan that Zak guy gave us isn’t working, I’m going to intervene. Abby: No, I barely sell anything anymore. Normally just a couple pills here and there and maybe an ounce of weed. But it’s very rare. I promise, okay? (She kisses him on the cheek) Eric: I trust you. Abby: Let’s get to class, okay? (They start to walk in and Abby gets a text) Jarrod: Meet me @ lower locker bay in 20. Got another huge shipment to give u. & good job with all u sold in DC ;) (Abby puts her phone away and walks inside the school) Intro Sub Plot: Angel (Angel sits down at a table all her friends are at in the morning) Angel: Hey guys! Anyone else have a boring ass break? Scott: Not really. Eliza: I did some stuff with people, so no. Angel: Oh, well thanks for inviting me, guys. Do you guys wanna do something after school today? Dex: Can’t, me and Eliza have a date. (Brittany comes by) Scott: Me and Brittany are gonna cram for this bio test we have. Brittany: Which we should start on now. (They walk away and Angel looks at Brad who is talking with Chloe) Brad: I mean, we’re going to the skate park if you wanna third wheel? Angel: Yeah, cuz that sounds so great. (Angel rolls her eyes) Angel: Well, looks like I’m a fifth wheel right now. I’m just gonna go to class early. (No one pays attention to her and she gets up and walks away) Angel: Great to know my friends are so excited to be around me… (She looks upset and goes to her class) Third Plot: Caylee (Caylee is with Julia and Jamie at Julia’s locker in the morning) Julia: How many months until graduation? Jamie: Too many. I can’t wait to go to college and forget about all the stupid high school stuff. (Caylee looks up and sees Mr. Eichler at the office) Caylee: Oh my god! (She walks up to him and he smiles when he sees her) Mr. Eichler: Caylee! How are you? Caylee: I’m doing great! What are you doing here? Mr. Eichler: Just dropping off some papers for my program. How was your thanksgiving? Caylee: It was fantastic, how was yours? Mr. Eichler: Average. I ate alone, but my dog was great company. Caylee: Oh…I’m sorry to hear that. Mr. Eichler: Wish I could have had someone like you there. I mean, uh- Caylee: Oh…well. Mr. Eichler: Forgive me, I didn’t mean- Mr. Hanson: Shawn, can I go over some points in your presentation with you? Mr. Eichler: Of course. I’ll…see you in class Ms. Daniels. (He winks and walks away and Caylee starts blushing as her friends walk up to her) Jamie: What was that? Julia: Still in love with your incredibly handsome teacher? Caylee: And I think he just flirted back…. Jamie: Caylee! This can’t be a thing, you realize that? Caylee: I know but he makes my heart pound every time I’m near him! Julia: You’re entering dangerous territory, hon. Caylee: Not if I haven’t done anything yet. (Caylee looks overjoyed as she walks to class and Jamie and Julia follow) Main Plot: Abby (Abby walks into an empty hallway during class and sees Jarrod waiting for her) Jarrod: Glad you could make it. Abby: What do you want now? Jarrod: I wanted to congratulate you on your high sales over the Thanksgiving break. Abby: Great, can I go now. Jarrod: Not yet. You know, a lot of our clients have moved to other sources to get their products. Our prices are “too high.” Most of the guys bring in a quarter of your monthly profit…if they’re lucky. Abby: That’s wonderful. So what do you want? Jarrod: As our number 1 dealer, I’m moving you up on the product line. (He stuffs needles in her bag secretly) Abby: Is that…heroine? Jarrod: You bet. Abby: I’m not selling that stuff, Jarrod. That kills people. It messes people up. I know from experience… Jarrod: We have a deal. You sell for us, and we leave your prick boyfriend alone. And as our top dealer, if you think there’s any way we’re ever letting you go, you’re crazy. (Jarrod gets close to her ear and whispers in it) Jarrod: We own you. Just do what we tell you, and no one gets hurt. We’ve been through this countless times. (He starts to walk away) Jarrod: It’s not that hard for a bad girl like you, Abby. (He winks and leaves as Abby sinks to the ground by her locker) Abby: I said I was done being that girl…yet here I am… Sub Plot: Angel (Angel walks into her French class and sees a new girl in her seat) Angel: Um, I’m sorry. This is my seat. Peyton: There are plenty of others. Angel: Okay? Peyton: I’m new if you haven’t noticed. Angel: I did. Peyton: Well aren’t you going to introduce yourself? Angel: I’m Angel. Peyton: Ooh, what a good girl name. Peyton. Angel: You think I’m a good girl just because my name is Angel? Peyton: Probably. Angel: Well I’ll have you know I almost went to DH last year. Peyton: For? Angel: Repeated theft and possession of drugs. Peyton: What about your record these days? Angel: It’s been clean for almost a year. Since I moved here. Peyton: New school, new Angel? Angel: I guess so. Peyton: What really made you stop? Angel: It got boring when there was no one to do everything with. Peyton: Let’s hang out after school today. Angel: I barely know you? Peyton: That’s the point. You don’t make friends by being quiet in the back of the class, do you? (Peyton starts writing in her notebook and Angel smiles, looking intrigued) Main Plot: Abby (Abby is zoned out in bio and Sophie waves her hand in her face) Sophie: Hello? Class ended and you didn’t even write down any of the notes. Abby: Oh god, I’m so out of it. Leah: Here borrow mine. They’re not good, but they’re something. Sophie: Is everything okay? Abby: Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind. (Abby sees Blake in the hallway and runs up to him) Abby: I need to talk to you. Blake: What do you want? Abby: I can’t sell what Jarrod gave me. It’s not right. Blake: Sometimes you have to do the wrong thing to get better in life. Abby: Not like this… Blake: Fine, give me the heroine and I’ll give you the pills I got. (They do a hidden trade quickly) Abby: There are like a hundred pills in there! I’m busy all the time now, how am I supposed to sell all of this? Blake: Find a way, slut. (He walks off and she spots Zak with a girl at his locker) Wendy: Walk me to my next class? Zak: Of course! Abby: Hey, Zak! Can I talk to you for a sec…in private? Zak: I’m kinda with- Wendy: Don’t sweat it. I’m a big girl who can walk to class on her own. (Wendy gives them both a smile and walks off) Zak: You’re ruining my game here. Abby: The advice you gave me, it’s not working. I’m selling less but they keep telling me I’m their number 1 seller. Zak: Cuz they’re all pathetic and don’t know how to deal for shit, that’s why. Abby: I’m still not any closer to getting out than I was when I first came to you. I might be even deeper in now. Zak: Give it time, Abby. I’m sure this gang isn’t going to last much longer anyway. Abby: Then why are you in it? Zak: Don’t worry about it. (Zak tries to walk off, but Abby grabs him) Abby: Please help me, Zak! Zak: Listen…if you don’t want to sell the drugs, you’ll have to pay the guys off some other way. Abby: Like how? Zak: Figure it out. (Zak walks off and Abby looks distressed) Third Plot: Caylee (Caylee walks into class early and sees Mr. Eichler at his desk) Caylee: Hey Mr. Eichler, I was wondering if maybe you needed any more help after school. Shawn: Class isn’t going on, you can call me Shawn. Caylee: Okay, Shawn. Shawn: Actually, I could always use someone to help me grade papers. You could stay after today if you’d like. Caylee: That would be great! Thanks. Shawn: No, thank you. I’ve never actually had a student like you before. (Shawn gets close to her and Caylee starts blushing as Miranda walks in and looks confused) Miranda: Is class about to start? Shawn: Oh! Um, yes! (Caylee rushes to her seat and Miranda sits down next to her) Miranda: What the hell was that? Caylee: Nothing, he was just giving me some help with the homework he gave us over break. Miranda: No, that was something else. Caylee: No, it wasn’t! Miranda: Come on, Caylee. I’m an idiot, but I’m not that stupid. Caylee: Listen, I don’t know what’s going on but it’s none of your business. Miranda: Oh really? Better make sure no one says anything about you screwing our teacher! Caylee: SH! Kat: What are you two talking about? It sounds juicy. Miranda: Yeah, Caylee. Tell her what we’re talking about. Caylee: We don’t get the homework at all, do you? Kat: We had homework? (Kat shrugs and turns around and Miranda gives Caylee a dirty look) Miranda: I bet the only reason you got in to this class was because you have a thing with him. Caylee: That’s not true! And even if it was, I’m the one who got you a spot in the first place. So you should be thanking me. Miranda: Just no special treatment, Teacher’s Pet. (Caylee looks embarrassed) Sub Plot: Angel (Angel and Peyton are walking up to the skate park) Angel: So, how was your first day at Clearwater? Peyton: Better now that I can finally smoke. (She takes out a pack of cigarettes and lights one) Peyton: You want one? Angel: No, I haven’t- Peyton: No need to explain, I’m not going all peer pressure on you. Just ask if you want one. (Angel watches Peyton smoke and sighs) Angel: I’ll take one. I haven’t smoked in literally forever. (Angel takes a hit of the cigarette and sits down next to Peyton) Angel: So is this the rebel hangout in Clearwater? Peyton: That’s what I’ve heard. (Blake and Jarrod pass by the girls and whistle) Jarrod: You’re the new girl, aren’t you? Peyton: I might be. Blake: You’re pretty hot. Peyton: Know where I can get any pot around here? Jarrod: I’ll give you an ounce if you kiss me, right here. Peyton: Who knew it was that easy nowadays. (Peyton stands up and starts making out with Jarrod as Angel looks on, uncomfortable) Jarrod: Here you go. (he hands her a small baggie she puts in her jacket) Blake: What about you? (Blake points at Angel and Peyton laughs) Peyton: She’s a good girl, don’t even try. Angel: Good girl? I was bad once, I can be bad again. (Angel stands up and starts kissing and stroking Blake) Peyton: Wow. (Angel grabs Blake’s junk) Angel: How much does that get me? (Blake hands her another ounce baggie) Blake: And my number. Angel: Skeez. (Peyton and Angel walk away and laugh) Peyton: That was pretty good. Once you go black you never go back, right? Angel: Yeah, I guess so. (They continue to laugh and smoke) Main Plot: Abby (Abby is sitting in her room and looking at the bag of pills) Abby: I’m done with this. (She takes off her shirt and unhooks her bra) Abby: I’ll give them something alright. (She takes a picture of her boobs and quickly redresses) Abby: Please work. (She texts Jarrod the picture along with a text saying “done selling but I can give u guys something else”) Abby: And now we wait… (She hears a knock on her door and sees Eric standing there) Eric: What’s up, babe? Leah told me you were acting weird earlier. Abby: I’m fine! I promise. (She kisses him and he looks over and sees the bag of pills) Eric: Abby, you said they were pretty much done using you as a dealer. Abby: And they are! They just gave me this last bag to sell. That’s why I was stressed earlier, but I’ll be fine. Eric: And you’re sure this is over after this one bag? Abby: Positive. Eric: I love you. (He starts kissing her and moves her onto the bed) Eric: Can we? Abby: Yeah. (He takes off his shirt and starts kissing her neck as she reaches for her phone) Jarrod: Nice but ur not out that easily (She looks scared as she kisses him and puts her phone back) Third Plot: Caylee (Caylee is sitting at Shawn’s desk grading tests while he sits at the computer) Caylee: That was a great lesson today. Shawn: Haha, thanks. If only your classmates thought so. Caylee: They just don’t see you the way I see you. Shawn: Caylee…what’s going on here…it can’t. Caylee: What’s going on here? (Caylee is smiling and not making eye contact with him) Shawn: There’s obviously a…connection here…but you’re 17 and I’m 24 and- Caylee: I’m 18. So…it’s okay… Shawn: But I’m your teacher and…you graded that test wrong. The answer was B. (He looks over her and puts his hand on her shoulder) Caylee: Sorry. Shawn: Don’t be. Caylee: I wasn’t talking about the test. (Caylee gets up) Caylee: Maybe I should just go and- (She turns around and he kisses her passionately) Caylee: Oh… Shawn: Was that okay? Caylee: Duh. (She grabs him and starts making out with him) Sub Plot: Angel (Angel and Peyton are walking in the halls laughing loudly and both wearing revealing crop tops as Danielle and Scott watch from his locker) Danielle: Whoa. She’s talking to my mom’s boyfriend’s daughter because? Scott: And holy cleavage city. (Brad passes by and stops by them) Brad: Me and Chloe saw them smoking at the skate park yesterday. Danielle: Smoking? Peyton: See you in French, bitch! Angel: Bye bitch! (Brad leaves as Eliza and Dex walk up to Danielle and Scott and Angel joins them) Danielle Any reason you’re BFF’s with Peyton? My mom’s boyfriend’s daughter? Angel: That’s her! Oh, she’s totally awesome! And you said you were okay with her now, right? Danielle: I guess, but- Angel: Then no problem? Eliza: You sure look…different Angel. Angel: Thanks? Scott: I heard you were smoking yesterday? Angel: What does it matter to you? Scott: What is happening here? This isn’t the girl I know. Angel: Then you must not know me very well. (Angel walks off) Eliza: I’ll go talk to her, see what’s going on. (Eliza follows her as Scott and Dex exchange horrified glares) Scott: Do you have any idea what’s happening? Dex: I’m pretty sure the world is imploding around us… Scott: Makes sense. (They walk off together and Eliza catches up to Angel) Eliza: Is everything okay? Angel: Everything is perfect. Eliza: I just don’t know why you’re wearing hooker heels and mega-cleave all of a sudden. I wanted to make sure you’re okay. Angel: Glad you’re there for me when it’s convenient for you. I really appreciate it, Eliza. (Angel rolls her eyes and walks off as Eliza looks confused) Third Plot: Caylee (Caylee is in class and is beaming as Jamie and Liam walk in) Liam: Someone looks happy. Jamie: She probably kissed Mr. Hot Stuff yesterday. Caylee: Oh shush! Liam: Mr. Hot Stuff, huh? Jamie: Did you kiss? I haven’t seen that look on your face since you and Liam, well- (Liam looks uncomfortable) Caylee: If you must know…YES! Jamie: Caylee! Liam: Oh, so who’s the new guy? Jamie: None of your business, Liam! (Liam turns away and Caylee and Jamie get closer) Jamie: This is not a good idea! Caylee: I know and I keep telling myself that…but he sweeps me off my feet every time I see him. Jamie: I mean, if you wanna go for it, I won’t stop you. Just know what the possible outcomes are. Caylee: I know. But thanks for the concern. Jamie: Well, details, details! Who initiated it? Caylee: He did! (Liam listens on and looks upset) Main Plot: Abby (Abby is at her locker with Alicia) Alicia: You just have to calm down and wait for everything to fall into place. Abby: I know, but it’s taking too long. Thanks for being there for me, girl. You and Eric are the only people who know about the whole gang thing. Alicia: We all go through our own shit, god knows I have. But it makes it easier if we have people there to help us through the worst of it. Abby: I love you, thanks. (They hug and Eric comes by and joins) Alicia: Hah, loser. Eric: How are you lovely ladies? Abby: Good. Eric: That’s good. I’m going to that acting troupe later today, Abby. If you want to come and- Natasha: Hey you! (They all look to see an angry girl coming their way) Natasha: Are you Abby? Abby: Yeah? (Natasha slaps Abby hard across the face and pushes her back into a locker) Eric: Hey! Alicia: What the hell? Natasha: Ever send another nude to my boyfriend and I’ll murder your ass! Fucking skank! (Natasha slams Abby’s locker closed and stomps off as everyone looks at Abby in surprise) Eric: What did she just say? Abby: Oh my god. (Abby starts to cry and Alicia picks her stuff up) Eric: Who did you send a nude to?! Abby: No baby, you have to understand. I had to find a way to get them to stop making me sell drugs. Eric: So you send them your boobs? Abby: I didn’t know what else to do! Eric: Those fuckers are DEAD! (Eric stomps off as Abby cries harder and Alicia helps her up and hugs her) Abby: I have to stop him! The gang already wants him dead, if he pushes his luck it’ll just gte worse. (Abby breaks free from Alicia and runs after Eric) Alicia: There’s nothing to see here! (Everyone starts walking away as Alicia takes Abby’s things) Sub Plot: Angel (Angel and Peyton are walking in the mall) Angel: Skipping class on your second day at a new school? Peyton: Who cares about French? Angel: I do because that Paris sweater over there is fucking adorable! (Angel goes up to the sweater and checks the price tag) Angel: And expensive as shit. Peyton: So steal it? You said you’ve done it before. Angel: I was the master of theft, believe me. Peyton: Then let’s see how many tricks you still have up your sleeve. (Angel starts taking off the tags) Angel: $80 sweater? More like free! I’m just gonna go try it on to make sure it fits. (Angel goes to the dressing room and Peyton looks at jewelry) Peyton: Ooh, I’ll take this, and this. (Peyton starts stuffing the jewelry in Angel’s bag as Angel comes back) Angel: Fits like a glove. (She stuffs it in her bag and starts walking out) Angel: I’m the true MVP. (They walk past the censor and it goes off) Cashier: Ma’am, may I check your bag, please? (Angel looks horrified as the woman takes out the sweater) Angel: I totally was going to pay for that. (She woman takes out all the jewelry as well) Peyton: Angel! I can’t believe you would steal all that stuff! Angel: I did not put the jewelry in there, you have to believe me! Cashier: Officer! (A police officer comes over and looks at all the stolen items) Officer: That’s over $300 of merchandise. You’re in big trouble. (He puts handcuffs on Angel and she looks shocked, looking over at Peyton who mouths “sorry” to her before walking off) Angel: This is so not happening… Main Plot: Abby (Abby runs outside and sees Eric sitting alone on a bench) Abby: Eric! Please stop! Don’t do anything stupid. Eric: I know. I realized on the way out here that me beating them up is just going to make things worse…for the both of us. Abby: I’m so sorry I sent that picture! I just didn’t know what else to do. Eric: I know. But why did you lie to me? You told me they were almost done with you! But it’s gotten worse! Abby: I didn’t want you to worry! Eric: I don’t care! I want to know everything that goes on, Abby. I want us to be able to tell each other anything. Abby: You can tell me anything! And I promise I’ll tell you everything from now on! Eric: You’re going to have to prove it to me… (Eric walks back inside and leaves Abby outside crying as a cop car pulls up and Angel gets out) Abby: What happened to you? Angel: Danielle was right, Peyton is the devil. Abby: Oh? Angel: I’m just glad my mom wasn’t home so she didn’t have to see me get out of a cop car…but we have to go to the station together tonight. Abby: What happened? Angel: $300 of stolen merchandise. $750 in fines. Abby: Oh…you’re going to need a way to get all that money, aren’t you? Angel: Hell yeah. I have no idea what I’m gonna do… Abby: Sit down, I think I have the perfect solution… (Abby smiles and looks devious) Third Plot: Caylee (Caylee is texting Shawn as she is getting ready to leave and bumps into Liam) Liam: Oh, hey. Caylee: Hey, what’s up? Liam: I couldn’t help but hear you and Jamie talking earlier in physics. Caylee: Oh…listen, can you keep it on the DL? I don’t want anyone knowing I’m dating my teacher. Liam: Your teacher! I thought it was just a random guy! Caylee: SH! Yes, my teacher! And I know it sounds weird, but he’s only 6 years older and there’s a…connection. No judging! Liam: So…you guys are official? Caylee: Yeah, as of last night…we’re just going to see how this goes. Liam: I hope he treats you right. Because you deserve someone who does… Caylee: Thanks… Liam: Yeah…I’ll kick his ass if he hurts you. (Liam starts walking away and Caylee stops him) Caylee: Liam…why do you still care about me? Liam: Because you’re one of the best girls I’ve ever met. Caylee: Don’t you and Julia have a thing. Liam: No. Caylee: You really hurt me. I was in love with you and…you left me. Liam: I know. I kick myself every day for it. (Caylee starts walking away) Liam: Would you ever give me another chance? (Caylee stops and doesn’t look back, but thinks hard) Caylee: No… (She walks outside and sighs) Sub Plot: Angel (Angel is sitting in the police station with her mother) Ms. O’Brian: I never thought I’d have to come back here, Angel. What happened? Angel: I made a mistake, mom. I’m sorry. Ms. O’Brian: You were doing so good. Never in trouble, getting good grades. And now you’re stealing again. I don’t want to go back down this path with you…not again. (Angel looks down at her phone and sees a text from Abby saying “u for sure wanna do this dealing?”) Ms. O’Brian: You’re finding a way to pay off this fine…I won’t do it again… Angel: I know. (Angel texts back “im so in” and looks up with a grin on her face) Main Plot: Abby (Abby goes to the gang’s meeting place and sees a couple guys there) Abby: Jarrod, we need to talk. Jarrod: I heard my girlfriend went ape-shit on you. Sorry about that. But the pic was great. Abby: Shut up and listen. I know someone, another girl, who is just as good at selling as I am and is willing to take over for me. Jarrod: Another scheme to try and get out? Abby: And a damn good one. She won’t give you any issues like I do. She’s 100% committed. Jarrod: Then I’d like to see what she’s got. Abby: And I’m out? Jarrod: Not so fast. After a month, if she sells everything we give her, which is the exact same we give you. Then you’re off the hook. Deal? (Abby shakes his hand) Abby: Deal. (Jarrod walks away and Zak walks up to her) Zak: You know you’re ruining another girl’s life here. Putting all the burden and danger and issues on her so you don’t have to deal with it. Abby: It’s someone else’s turn. I’m done. Zak: Fine. Have fun living with that guilty conscious. Abby: It’s time I get my life in order, Zak. It’s time I feel safe for once. And if someone else has to suffer a while for that to happen…so be it. Because I’m DONE. (Abby walks off and Zak shakes his head in disgust) Abby: Sorry Angel, my time is done here… 'NEXT WEEK' Brittany: I’m about to make the worst mistake of life, aren’t I? Olivia: Yep. THE SWEET Tori: Things aren’t the same anymore! Caylee: Of course not, you’re dating a girl now. Moon: This is more than just a stupid crush! Jamie: You don’t even know this guy! SMELL OF Trey: I wish I could just flip a switch and go back to whatever normal was for me. Tori: Let me know when the switch is flipped. (Tori slams the door) Brittany: How could he do this to me?! BLACKMAIL (Brittany is watching a video of her and Bernard having sex) Brittany: He wants $500 and I think I have the perfect solution. (Scott and Chloe walk into a strip bar) Chloe: This is not happening. (Brittany is seen on the stripper pole) NEW EPISODE “DO WHAT U WANT” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts